A conventional IPM for driving a motor has three driving integrated circuits (ICs). In the patent application Ser. No. 15/294,766, an IPM has a low voltage IC and a high voltage IC. In the patent application Ser. No. 15/602,002, an IPM has a single IC directly attached to a tie bar. It is desired to further reduce the operational temperature of the IPM.
In the present disclosure, the IPM includes a metal slug to facilitate heat dissipation. A thickness of a plurality of spacers define a vertical gap between bottom surfaces of a plurality of die paddles and a top surface of the metal slug. In one example, a thermal resistance (RthJC) reduces by 40% by adding the metal slug. The die size also increases from 6.2 mm×6.2 mm to 10.0 mm×10.0 mm. The power rating is increased accordingly.